The present invention relates generally to the management of knowledge-based information, and in particular to the storage and retrieval of knowledge-based information relating to asset maintenance tasks for an organization.
In the course of performing various asset maintenance tasks for an organization, technicians develop extensive knowledge and experience on the ideal methods and techniques for performing these tasks. Over time these technicians may be transferred to new assignments, retire, or leave the position or organization in some fashion. This highly-beneficial body of knowledge and experience thus goes with them, to the detriment of the organization.
Currently, some organizations request that technicians write up instructions for performing certain maintenance tasks. Such a process is very time consuming and thus costly for the organization, and technicians may not be skilled in writing instructional materials in a way that is useful for others. Further, technicians typically are busy and do not have the time to prepare such materials. Even further still, a technician may view this acquired knowledge as “job security” and may not be motivated to prepare such materials.
Even if the technicians write up the materials, the materials may be written in journals or logs that must be tracked, and that are only available in one location at a time. In some organizations the materials may be entered into a computer, but since many technicians may not be efficient typists, the time or desire to create such entries may be lacking. Further, there must be a way to organize these materials and be able to locate them on the network, which either requires training each technician how to store and/or provide access to the materials, or allocating another user able to receive and store the materials in a way that the materials can be accessed by a subsequent user. These approaches are not ideal for most organizations.